She Brings the Storm
by sintary
Summary: Fia was sick of hearing about Mystic Falls-she wanted to be a part of the action, for adventure. What she finds is a dashing, wild man and another who is ancient with chivalry. Oh, and they're both vampires. As Fia learns more about herself, she finds each of her personalities trying to take control and permanently seal her fate.
1. My new home

**AN: Hello, this is Sintary and Vanilliedream here! We bring to you our Vampire Diaries Fanfiction! This story starts just after Klaus tries sacrificing Elena. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_ "Another freak fire and an animal mauling attack Mystic Falls once more. Sheriff Forbes—"_

"Blah, blah, blah," I muttered turning off the radio with unnecessary force.

If I had been back at the reservation, I would have marked it and put it in my closet that was full of incidents from Mystic Falls. I had been keeping tack ever since my _real_ mother came to the reservation and told me I had family there in Virginia. Though the years, I collected information about the people there and became aware of what was happening. However, I got bored just reading about it. I wanted adventure—I wanted to experience the magic lying there firsthand and not just read about it in newspaper clipping that I had acquired. That's where I was going now—to find my family and be a part of the dangerous lives that they were living every day. I wasn't afraid of the mystical world; I knew about it, in fact, I was a part of it.

When I was younger, my mother had left me on a Native American Reservation in the Rocky Mountains. The natives there taught me all about the witches, werewolves, and vampires—I even learned how I somehow fit into this crazy mess. They told me I was an _elemental manipulator_, meaning that I could control all of the elements, both the natural and unnatural to this Earth. And each night, the Native Americans explained to me each night the legends of my abilities. It was so vast that I wished I could learn it all, yet I could only handle so much. I had only two choices, the first one was that I could only specialize in one element, in the end, and learn all the abilities for that one element. However, I wouldn't be able to learn any of the other elements. The other choice would be to learn all of the elements, but not be able to use all of their different applications—this is the choice I choice I eventually went with. My Native American family had told me that I would feel it when I reached my limit and I shouldn't push it—or it would lead to my doom. In addition, my powers aren't permanently good—like most witches—or bad—like most vampires; and they wouldn't stabilize till the prophecy comes true. The prophecy wasn't passed down, so they weren't able to tell me what it was. My hope is that it was somewhere in Mystic Falls. The outcome of being both good and evil is that I have a slight dissociative identity disorder. This vicious cycle leaves me with a vague memory of what my other side did. I have no control over when the switches occur either. They flip like a switch and each time I wake up I could have a different personality. On the bright side, I had a feeling I'd fit in well with my family in Mystic Falls.

I finally glanced around me where I was driving in my car. Being on Route 66 was great since not a lot of cars would drive this anymore. It was just the desert land and the blazing sun—and me. I smirked as I put my car in cruise control and pushed the button for the hood of my car to go down. I stood up and tapped the radio on with my foot. The perfect song came on, "Angel Eyes" by _Love and Theft_. I let my hands fly back in the wind that I controlled; so that it created a cushion around me so I wouldn't fall or get hurt.

I lived on the wild side and that's just one of the reasons why I _belonged_ in Mystical Falls.

* * *

I arrived at my new home about two days later. I pulled my sun glasses down to look at the dainty, old sign that read, "You Are Now Entering Mystic Falls," from my car. It was rather hot out and with the humidity growing I decided to keep the hood of my convertible down. A gust of wind fluttered around me as my lips curled up into a smile.

"I didn't even have to call you," I said smirking now. "Tell me, did your witch tell you I breached the border, or was it your vampire instincts, Steffy?"

I looked at Mr. Pessimist next to me in the passenger seat. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him—vampire logic aside. He had the same golden hair; the same deep, dark green eyes; and the same chiseled face exactly like my last memory of him. That last image of him was of him running from his past. My Native American family remembered him from the legends and reluctantly allowed him into their property to see a healer. He had been seeking enlightenment—a purpose for his eternal lifespan. I had greeted him inside the healing hut and sat him down. We exchanged formalities—the man introduced himself as Stefan Salvatore and I merely smiled. I closed my eyes and carefully searched his light soul. While I couldn't tell him the purpose of his life—because what fun would that be?—I did tell him a few truthful things about himself; whether he already knew them or not. His shocked face showed I that was right. Stefan then stayed on the reservation for a month after that. We had become great friends in that time, but he never came back to my home—I only got the occasional letter because he preferred writing.

"Vampire instincts," Stefan replied drily. "Bonnie's not that kind of witch."

I rolled my eyes under their shades as I drove through the town.

"So, how have you been? It's been at least a year since I got a letter." I asked him. I didn't add the last remark because I was mad at him, but because I wanted to know what stalled him.

Stefan gazed ahead. "I'm sure you're probably up to date with it all."

"I asked how _you_ have been—not how the town has been." I replied curtly.

Stefan sighed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him glance down at his ring and twist it. I smiled at that; old habits seemed to die hard.

"Well, we found yet another Petrova doppelgänger…her name is Elena Gilbert," he paused and looked up.

"And you fell for her, didn't you?" I asked him already knowing his response.

Stefan was silent for a minute. "I did… and so did my brother."

My lips pursued together as I processed the information. "And therefore, history repeats itself once more…"

Stefan gave a light chuckle. "Yeah… well, that's the thing. It did and it didn't." I glanced at him when he stopped talking. My gaze urged him to continue. "Damon and I fell for Elena, but Elena is not like Katherine. While she may soften around Damon, her heart stays true to me."

I nodded, showing I heard his pain-filled words. "What else is new aside from your brother drama?"

"Well, you know the legends of the Petrova doppelgangers right? So, after Katherine killed herself to become a vampire, you can guess what happened when the Originals came in contact with that knowledge of another doppelganger. Of course they were eager to get their hands on her. So, first, it was one. Then there were two here and the other three in coffins. Then five, four, and now we have three Original vampires currently residing in Mystic Falls."

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster. It must have kept you on your toes at least." I smirked.

Glancing at Stefan, he merely gave me one of his brooding looks. "Turn right here and park."

I glanced up at the sign that read: Mystic Falls Grill.

"What is this place?" I asked getting out of my car. "Is Stefan Salvatore taking an under-aged girl into a bar?" I teased.

Stefan smiled. "Wrong, bar and restaurant actually," he corrected.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Well, I thought this would be the quickest was the quickest way to introduce you to everyone in the small town, since this is the usual hangout." Stefan explained to me as I looked around.

It was a crowded little place—but with a homey feel to it. The dimmed lighting definitely was a plus for vampires around here, or your normal daily drinkers. The music gently trickled over the noise, making it easy for the "young people" here to feel welcomed enough. In the back center though—toward the bar—was a pool table accompanied with a dartboard. And that seemed to be just the place Stefan was leading me.

"Hey Matt, Tyler and Caroline," Stefan called referring to the blond and black haired guys playing pool and a blond haired girl watching them. All three glanced up before they smiled at Stefan before they zeroed in on me.

"Hi Stefan," the blond—Caroline—greeted. "And who's your new friend?"

The two boys had rested their pools sticks on the ground now, their full attention on me now.

"I'm Fia," I said beating Stefan to it. "I just came in from New Mexico." I put on my best charming smile while I took note of everyone. The only normal one here was the blonde—Matt or Tyler—I had yet to identify who was who.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fia," the blond boy said approaching me. "As Stefan said, I'm Matt." He extended his hand.

I smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Matt." I then turned the black haired boy. "You must be Tyler then." He merely nodded.

"So, Stefan, do you want to join us for another round of pool?" Tyler asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. But why don't you guys let Fia play."

"Yeah sure," Matt said with a friendly smile. Tyler looked like he was a little weary about me joining them, but agreed anyway.

I smiled with a skip in my step as I grabbed a pool stick and chalking it up. The boys lined up the balls properly as I joined them.

"Fia, why don't you start," Matt suggested.

"Okay, thanks, Matt!" I replied happily. "Sorry if I'm not that good to start. I've only read about billiards."

I could just fell the negative energy flooding off of Tyler. While he didn't mind me playing, he was a little paranoid that I was just another evil supernatural creature in this town. In order for us to become friends, I figured I'd have to be as natural as possible. So, I lined up the cue ball where I wanted it before striking with my normal strength. The ball sent others flying as a regular outcome. A few balls stayed in the middle while others flew to the borders and holes. I watched as a solid yellow ball rolled towards a pocket where another ball seemed to fallen at rest. At this rate, I knew neither ball would fall in—and I so wanted to get it in. I drew in air and exhaled lightly as my eyes narrowed only slightly—nothing unnatural about it. It looked like I was just determined to score. The yellow ball continued rolling and the speed picked up ever so slightly. It had just enough force to knock both balls in.

I smiled triumphantly, pulling away from my position. I could see the shock stamped on everyone's face.

"Wow," Matt was the first to say something, "For never playing the game before, you sure know what you're doing."

"Great shot," Tyler added. I could see that I was slowly winning him over.

"Yeah, that's like almost impossible to do." Caroline nearly spat. I could see she was trying to be friendly, but after my turn I was sure she knew something was up. There was almost nothing vampires missed.

We continued playing after the glory of my shot wore off. It was a competitive game for Matt and Tyler. They didn't want to lose to a girl, but I didn't want to lose either. I ended up beating them by just getting the eight ball in—and I didn't use the wind gust to help me get it in. They all congratulated me on the close match.

The door's bell chimed just then. Two figures emerged through the doorway, a man and a woman—most likely brother and sister based on how the moved almost in sync. There was an enchanting, ancient feel to them with a dash of power. The man wore a tux and dress pants—much too formal for this place, but it seemed to fit him perfectly. His hair was either brown or black—this damn lighting was too dark to tell which. His sister wore a nice blouse and jeans—a time contrast with her brother. Her hair was a radiating blonde that glowed through the darkness of the room.

I could feel the tension rise above the playful nature of my group. It could only guess two things from this: the man and woman were vampires, and most importantly, they were Originals. I shook my hair around me and called the shadows close to me, hiding my appearance to the vampires as they approached.

"Matt," the blonde woman greeted. "Nice meeting you here. I was wondering if we could grab a table for a quick drink." I saw how much the woman was trying to be friendly, but no one seemed to be buying it.

"I'm sorry Rebekah, but my lunch break is almost over." Matt said somewhat earnestly. He appeared a little down that he couldn't join her, but it didn't reach his eyes—meaning that he wasn't all that sorry he couldn't join her for a quick drink.

"Well, you said it was almost over and from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like you've exactly eaten anything." Rebekah tried cajoling him.

"Cut the crap, Rebekah," Caroline snapped. "Matt said no, now leave him be."

Rebekah's cold eyes narrowed towards Caroline. "Stay of out this blondie. I'm sure your undying friendship isn't a controlling one. Oh wait, I must be wrong on that part since you have the tendency to be crowned Ms. Bossy."

"Rebekah, dear, there's no need to start a fight. If the boy doesn't want lunch, then he doesn't want lunch. Why don't we just go around town and grab a bite to eat." The man suggested to his sister.

After a breath, Rebekah—the sister—seemed a little more in control of herself. "Your right brother, let's go grab lunch."

If the tension was high before, it was suffocating at the mention of the Original _vampires_ getting _lunch_. Everyone remained still as the bell rang again, signaling someone entering The Grill, and a girl walked in just as the siblings walked out. She looked back at them confused before making her way around.

"Hey Damon," the girl muttered walking passed a guy in a black leather jacket at the bar.

In that lighting, I noticed her hair was a dark brown and that she had big, brown doe eyes. I smirked slightly to myself—this was what I was waiting for.

"Hey guys," she greeted the weary group. "Was that evil and eviler I just saw walking out? What were they doing here?"

Caroline slowly nodded. "Yep," She said sighing. "And the blonde bitch was trying to push Matt into a lunch-in."

"Speaking off, I've gotta get back to work. Later," Matt called and dashed off to the back rooms.

The guy at the bar walked forward. His ice blue eyes gave him away—Damon Salvatore. "I don't get that woman's attraction to the server boy. Seriously, is he just some sort of fling?" He asked and drained his glass of alcohol.

"She's an Original, Damon. She's just toying with everyone's feelings to amuse her." The brown hair girl replied with a puff.

"So, you must be the infamous Elena Gilbert." I replied still in the shadows. Everyone glanced around, not knowing where it came from. I stepped out of the shadows lightly. "Aren't you going to welcome your forgotten twin home?" I asked opening my arms to her.

* * *

**AN: R&R please! Hope you've enjoyed it! More to come!**


	2. Rekindled feelings

**AN: We're back! Sorry it took almost three days to get an update. I have other things to write (like my fiction) so I have a full plate right now! Anywhere, here's a little bit of Elijah's feelings courtesy of Vanillidream!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"I have a sister!?" _I heard Elena screech from the other room.

After my little scene, Stefan suggested that it was best if we headed to the boarding house to keep things under wraps. He was kind enough to show me to my luxurious room before running back to the arms of his loving betrothed—my sister. That was my cue to stay in the room while the rest of them—Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan, and Damon—tried to make sense of what I just told them.

The room Stefan gave me was absolutely gorgeous. There was a large, dark oak dresser in the corner of the room by the door. On top of it sat a rather large television that was perfect for viewing in the bed, or anywhere else in the room for that matter. The bed itself had oak framing—the border around the bed, the foot of the bed, the head board, and even the canopy was oak. I felt the sheets and lied back on the bed relaxing. The sheets were made of the softest cotton and the comforter was very fluffy, as were the pillows. I felt like I was on a cloud and that fact helped me relax because I knew I would be able to connect with the elements easier in here. A loud, flabbergasted sigh stopped me from examining the room further.

_"Elena, calm down! She doesn't even have any proof. She doesn't even look like you! She can't be your sister!"_ I heard Caroline say as I came down the stairs.

"I'm sure we can prove that bitch is lying with a blood test," Tyler spoke.

I rounded the corner. "You want a blood test? Fine, I know how to get a blood test for free." I said snapping my wrist in front of the dark haired vampire—I believe his name was Damon. Who, in turn, arched a dark eyebrow, intrigued by my action.

Elena and Caroline both looked appalled. "Um, no," Caroline said, her eyebrows rose in shock. "We are not letting_ Damon _get a free shot of blood."

"Besides, I'm not comfortable with giving my blood to any vampire out of spite," Elena commented in shock.

I rolled my eyes at them. "What's the fun in fearing it?" I asked.

"The fact that any vampire could kill us without a second though," Elena said baffled that I didn't comprehend her petty fear. "Aren't you scared of that fact?"

"No," I said flatly. "I'd burn their heads off without a second thought if they even dared to think of that."

Damon carefully moved my wrist away from him. "So, what you're saying is that you're a witch?" He asked intrigued by our conversation.

"Absolutely not! I am so much better than a normal witch," I said ever so boldly angered that Damon would even assume that about me.

"Then what the hell are you?" Elena spat at me

"I'm your sister," I teased her crudely, winking in her direction.

Stefan released a steady pace of air, trying not to laugh at my comment and behavior. "Fia is an elemental manipulator."

"I knew she was a supernatural freak like the rest of us! I could tell when I first met her!" Tyler proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Good for you, hybrid. Do you want a cookie?"

Stefan gave me a pointed look. "She can control any of the elements natural to our world, and also the unnatural ones that are out of the reach of the scientific world."

"So, is she good or bad?" Caroline asked as if it was the most important question of all.

"Both," I said looking at her with my glowing violet eyes.

Elena looked at Stefan, clearly not wanting to deal with me, her sister, at the moment. "How can she be both?"

"Simple, Blood Bag," called an ancient voice. "There's a prophecy."

The blond Original from earlier—Rebekah—waltzed into the room then. There was so much power and boldness in her stride that she seemed undefeatable. But even I could see she was uncomfortable being here alone with this group. The tension in the room told me that there were unresolved conflicts amongst them.

"Beat it, Rebekah," Caroline sneered. "This isn't any of your concern."

Rebekah didn't look fazed by Caroline's rude outburst. "So, then someone else in this room knows the prophecy word by word? Because as we all know, if just one word is out of place, it could be disastrous. So tell me," Rebekah paused looking between Stefan and I, "do either of you know the prophecy?"

I looked away with a grimace. Of course I didn't know—that's one of the reasons to why I'm here. If any town knew the secret to my life, it would have to be this one. But if it were any _one person_, it would definitely be an Original vampire. Stefan must have looked perplexed as well because Rebekah continued.

"Thought so," the old blonde replied snobbishly, but she said no more on the topic

Elena looked at her confused. "Are you going to tell us the prophecy or what?"

"Oh, I didn't say that," Rebekah replied quietly.

Damon tossed his head in frustration. "Oh, cut the crap Rebekah. Your interest clearly shows you know something we don't."

Rebekah's pink lips twisted to the side and her eyes narrowed with distrust at the group. "I may know something. But it'll come at a price."

The group all groaned with dissatisfaction at her word. "There's always a price, is there not?!" Caroline vocally expression the groups disdain.

"What's the price?" I asked, excluded from the group's unwillingness.

"Um, Fia," Caroline waved her hands at me. "I know you're new and all, but you have to understand this now: never make a deal with these siblings. It'll be the death of you soon enough."

I rolled my eyes at her words. "Please, I can raise a white oak tree in seconds if they double cross me."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed even further at me—if that was possible. "Really now," she said faking interest. "So is this your dark side speaking or your light side speaking? If this is your light, I'd hate to be an enemy of the dark."

I snarled annoyed at her for not getting to the point. "Name your price!" I demanded.

Rebekah glanced around at the group, analyzing everyone. "I can get you the information you so want, if you get me date with Matt."

The damn to hell broke.

"There is absolutely no way that is going to happen!" Caroline screeched, her face growing red from anger

"You cannot be serious," groaned Tyler in disbelief

"There's no way that's happening," Elena chimed.

The hatred filled words were fired away at Rebekah and she took it all. The only ones not shooting her with hateful comments were the Salvatores and I. We just calmly watched the battle field with our heads screwed on listening to everything that was being said.

"Enough!" Rebekah yelled over the noise. Her commanding authority silenced everyone for a moment. "I wasn't asking any of you _imbeciles_! My deal was posed towards the Elemental." She turned towards me looking me in the eyes. "Now, what is your—"

"Oh no," Caroline said stepping forward, growling at Rebekah. "She has no right to decide that matter. She just got here today! She's new!"

"Caroline's right. Fia's not up to date with how our… relations work with your family." Stefan backed her up.

"I know enough to know Matt doesn't care for Rebekah." I stated with a blank face looking at Rebekah still.

Rebekah shifted her weight to her other leg with a snap of her hips. "Look, do you want the information or not? I know it's not known anywhere else, but with my family."

I looked at her levelly. She thought she had all the power in the world available to her at her manicured fingertips—that she was superior to us. Then again, she was an Original vampire who was _virtually_, indestructible compared to everyone else in the world.

"I think you have yourself a deal," I said.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

"Yes, Rebekah, I will let Nicklaus know the girl is coming." Elijah paused to listen to his younger sister's orders. "Yes, I will also have the maids have your best dresses out with your makeup and styling _tools_ ready. Yes, goodbye," he finished and ended the call. He hoped that the Elemental Rebekah was talking about was not the one he couldn't stop thinking about since he last saw her.

"Our little sister is bringing home a playmate?" Klaus said coming into the room. "This 'ought to be fun. I hope she's good looking"

Elijah sighed. He didn't see the point in Rebekah _telling_ him to give a message to Klaus when at the first mention of his name, Klaus was there listening in on the phone call.

"Indeed, brother," The dark brunette said folding his hands behind his back. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused to gather his thoughts. He continued: "Tell me, Nicklaus, do you remember the Elementals?"

Klaus raised a blond eyebrow with interest, cocking his head slightly to the side. "I do indeed. They nearly went extinct at the turn of the century, so many going into hiding and letting weak witches control the natural balance that only they could. But the fun went away after they faded. It's a shame. If Elementals were still around today, well, Mystic Falls would be a party full of all supernatural beings that I would just love to be a part of. If Elementals were still around, they would surely add some spice to this boring town we took residence in."

Elijah debated his next words carefully. He knew he had to be quick with his speech or Klaus would have his head. "What about the prophecy, brother? Do you remember it in its fullest?"

Klaus was about the answer when the door barged open. He disappeared to get to it, putting on his most charming smile after seeing who was at the door accompanying Rebekah. "Welcome home dearest sister," he said sweetly, "and her lovely guest."

"Shut it, Nicklaus, I have no time for your words, I have a date tonight." Rebekah abruptly stated and headed upstairs in a rush.

"Don't mind Rebekah, she has the case of cold feet around newcomers. Come in, dear, come in." Klaus cajoled.

Elijah's breath caught in his throat seeing the hypnotizing girl walk into his house. He remembered that glossy white hair and piercing bright purple eyes. He recognized the girl in an instance; he would never be able to forget her. Of course, she was no longer a small girl. She was a magnificent young woman with power and defiance in her eyes. Elijah quietly stepped back not wanting her to see him, it was still too soon. This wasn't his discussion and he should leave—it was the courteous thing to do, that for once in his life he didn't want to do, but he did.

Elijah silently left the room. He couldn't believe it! His heart felt alive for the first time in—in five years. Had it really been five years? Elijah wished he could have said he hadn't felt this way since he met Katarina, but he was an honest man. He had never felt this strongly about one female in his life, ever. No, it had been five years since these flames had last consumed his ever beating heart. She was so young back then, but he couldn't help but be attracted to her. It was incredible to him how he could feel so possessive over a mere child. Feeling so strong for this one girl that he has never felt anything similar for any grown woman still amazed him to this day. No, this one girl has somehow gotten him wrapped around her finger doing practically nothing other than smiling in his direction.

**_ On the run from their father once more, the three siblings took a rest in New Mexico near a Native American reserve. Elijah and his curious nature roamed the little towns around where they were staying from dawn till dusk. He was always so interested in the other cultures and how they worked together perfectly. It was hard to stay away from them. _**

**_ One day in his mini-travels, Elijah stumbled upon the reservation. He pitied the Native Americans because he had seen what the Americans had done to them before. It was such a shame. They seemed to spark Elijah's interest the most, but they feared him and shied away whenever he came near. He was an Original after all. He crossed through the gates anyway and looked around. They had a fair amount of land for their horses to gaze and for children to play._**

**_ Elijah spotted a Native American child out in the fields, near a creek. It was a petite girl with snow colored hair that glistened in the sun. She wore a soft, sky blue dress that was probably hand made for her. The girl was doing no more than watching the fish from what Elijah could see as he approached her._**

**_ "Hello," purred her soft, young voice._**

**_ Elijah was startled. He was a deadly killer—always silent. How could a little human girl sense him like that?_**

**_ She giggled lightly, the sound of bells. "I could see your reflection, and as you got closer, you made ripples in the water."_**

**_ Elijah still thought it odd, but didn't push it as he sat down to join her. Children also perked his intellectual interest."_**

**_ "I'm Fia," the girl claimed, smiling like the sun._**

**_ "My name's Elijah," he found his soft, lulling voice speaking for him._**

**_ Fia smiled slightly, not having yet to look up at him. "Aligeh," She tried pronouncing. Elijah smiled at her feeble attempt. "I'll just call you El, for now. A lot of the locals let me call them by their first syllable because I'm still learning how to say their full names."_**

**'She's so innocent,' _Elijah thought as he watched her interact with nature and the world around them. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"_**

**_ "Being with nature. My family says it's a good idea, especially since I'm an Elemental Manipulator." Fia said with a big smile, her body radiating happiness and pureness. "I like being around water the best."_**

**_ Elijah looked at the little girl with intense interest now. An Elemental… he could have sworn they died out years ago—or at least went into hiding. That would explain the oddity of the child for one thing, why he was to drawn to this creature, he didn't know._**

**_ "Step away from her, demon!" _**

**_ Elijah looked up to see an old female shaman there, pointing an arrow at him. He knew better than to assume there wasn't some sort of ailment on the arrow to slow him down or paralyze him, of course, not for forever though._**

**_ "Come here, Fia," she called._**

**_ Fia looked back at Elijah with a small smile. "Bye El," she said with a smile and headed over to the shaman._**

**_ Elijah watched as they whispered few words. Fia left, leaving the shaman with him. _**

**_ "What did you do to her? Tell me now know so I can set things right." She spat at him._**

**_ Elijah slowly stood, patting down his pants. "I didn't do anything to her. I merely spoke with the child is all. It's good to hear the Elementals haven't gone extinct. She has a future ahead of her; but whether it's bright or dark, well, we won't know." He said and put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. _**

* * *

**_R&R PLEASE! We love feedback!_**


	3. Loose Ends

**A/N: UGH! I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I was busy with band camp for two weeks and then I went away... I also apologize that I don't have another chapter as a gift for waiting. But well... that's life. **

**ALSO! I forgot to mention earlier in the pervious chapters: Vanilliedream IS my Beta for this! She deserves great praise for I would not have as great of a word sense as she does! PRAISE HER!**

**But enjoy our good story :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Fia's POV**

This day kept getting better and better. It was just the kind of day I'd expect in Mystic Falls, it was crazy and I loved it. First, I finally meet my sister after years of hearing about her; I finally saw her face to face. Then, I find out an Original knows about my prophecy. And now, I was having tea with the would-be devil in his huge house. From what I had seen of his house, it was very… white. It was nothing I expected from the devil at all, no blood dripping down the walls. Even the chair I rested in now was white and quite comfortable.

"So, tell me, Fiammetta—" Klaus started saying, studying me with his deceptive blue eyes.

"It's just Fia," I spat, loathing my first name. It was too long and old fashioned for my taste.

Klaus smirked at me from where he stood by the fireplace, eyes dancing with fire . "I think I like that even better, Fia," he paused looking off into the distance as he examined how that felt on his tongue. "Who named you?"

"My mother," I said cockily with a roll of my eyes.

Klaus raised an eyebrow then with interest. "You've got courage, Fia. I like that. Just don't let it get to your head, love."

"Noted," I replied drily, examining my surroundings.

"As I was saying, I want to know to what I owe this visit?" Klaus rested his arm on the pristine white shelf above the fire place, looking at me quizzically.

"Rebekah said you know the prophecy that determines whether an Elemental goes to the light, or to the dark." I said getting up from where I had taken rest on a chair and walking closer to where he was.

Klaus cocked his head slightly, almost in a slightly confused manner. That was quickly replaced by his an arrogant, superior air around him as his smirk reappeared. "I may know about the Elemental Prophecy you speak of. Are you saying you are one, love?" I could just hear the excitement and wonder intertwine in his words.

"I may or may not be an Elemental," I replied coolly looking away. I was only a few feet away from the supposed dangerous original hybrid. "But if I was, what interest would it be to you?"

Klaus took a sip of his drink—and I was pretty sure it wasn't tea, eyeing me. "I would want your undying loyalty, of course. Elementals are so powerful, but until they've changed to a side, they're so bipolar."

I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed by his damn comments. "Would you settle for an acquaintance?"

Klaus lost a little bit of his smile at that. "An acquaintance is much lower than what I want, love." He said, his body starting to grow tense. "I wanted your loyalty."

I put my arms up slightly, shrugging. "Hey, I don't know you and you don't know me, simple as that. But I've heard of you. Your history makes me waiver with my position on an alliance of any sorts."

Klaus' smile was completely gone now. "Then you also know that if I don't get my way, I get very blood thirsty." Klaus said looking like the predator that he truly was.

I didn't even flinch at his actions, my expression blank. "And you also know an Elemental can raise a white oak tree, and make a stake out of it in a minute flat, saying if I was one."

"It'll take a second to rip your throat out!" Klaus roared, extremely angry, and launched towards me.

But he never reached me, much to his dismay. Instead he was met with an invisible wall that puzzled him. His eyes still flashed gold just like all werewolves as he observed the wall that was created. I stayed where I was, not having moved a muscle.

"My, my," Klaus said chuckling, shaking his head back and forth, as his normal blue eyes came back, "looks like someone's specialized in telekinesis."

My lips curled into a snarl as I felt the familiar darkness consume seize my heart. "This little trick? A witch could do it! Do _not_ insult my power!" I hissed at him.

Klaus' smirk grew again, amusement clear in his eyes. "I'll keep that noted."

"Good. Now that you know that I'm an Elemental, tell me the damn prophecy!" I said, trying to calm down and get back to myself.

Klaus was about to speak when the front door was forcefully slammed, stopping him in his thought.. There was the stumping click of heels coming closer to us. Rebekah must have come home from her "date" with Matt.

"Sister, what troubles you?" Klaus asked her with a smirk on his face, diverging from my question.

Rebekah spun around in her lace dress, eyeing me in insatiable anger. "I'll tell you what troubles me! That little wench set me up!"

Klaus' attention turned to me now. "Would you care to explain what you have done to my dear sister?" Klaus said in amusement, trying to appease Rebekah.

I placed my hand on my hip, shifting my weight while looking at them. "I held up my end of the deal, she went on a date with Matt." I said simply.

Rebekah glared me. Oh if looks could kill! "It was not a date! The whole fucking group was there with us!" Rebekah shrieked.

I shrugged, uninterested in her stupid rants. "You didn't specify what kind of date. So, I went with a group date, more people, but a date nonetheless." I replied.

Rebekah's bottom lip stuck out as she continued her glare. "You will regret tricking me, you little wench." She then spun around on her heels and stormed upstairs in a huff of perfume and hair.

I slowly then turned my attention to Klaus. He looked slightly amused by my manipulation of his sister. The rest of his expression was a complete mystery to me though. Then again, I didn't think reading an Original would be easy anyway.

"Well, you better get out of here before Rebekah chews you up and spit you out just to chop you into little Fia pieces." Klaus said detailing my death for his own entertainment while he looked me up and down.

"I want what I came here for." I said not moving. I could care less about what Rebekah was going to do to me, or what she thought she could do to me. I just wanted his knowledge on my fate.

Klaus tilted his head again, toying with me. "Oh! That's right. You want the prophecy, love." He started and finished his drink. "Well, that's an easy one."

I inclined my neck further to show I was anxiously listening for him to continue. "Well?" I asked him to go on, my impatience showing through.

"There is an action that will determine whether or not you shall be entirely good or entirely bad." Klaus told me, as if it was the simplest answer ever.

My head dropped with disappointment. "That's not all you know… right? You've got to know the actions. You're a thousand year old hybrid for god's sake."

"I told you that I _may_ know the prophecy, love. And that is all I know." Klaus told me unfazed by my growing outburst. "Now, I really do suggest that you leave."

I opened my mouth to speak, but snapped it shut as I went to leave. I was absolutely livid by this outcome. I quite literally risked my life to learn my one forbidden secret, and this is what I get—damn half answers! I felt the wind furiously pick up around me as I stormed out of the devil's den. My vision slowly became disoriented. _No!_ I would not let myself switch, not now. I would stay strong, but my anger was reaching its boiling point. I looked up from the hard ground, finding myself in the middle of an open field. The clouds began to form circle around me. I rolled my head back to gaze up at the darkening clouds and let all of the frustration leave my body go with a shrill of my voice.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

"The clouds are darkening," Elijah commented to his family as he slowly closed the curtain trying not to think about how Fia was feeling, how she might be alone, and trying not to show his nervous emotions about her being alone to his family.

"The Elemental's time bomb must be going off." Rebekah then added, "Serves her right."

Elijah ignored her comment about his Fia, and turned to his blond sister who had changed out of her date clothes. "What happened with her anyway?"

"She came to me with the impression I was going to tell her the whole prophecy." Klaus explained to them. "I only know part of it, and that was not what she was looking for, apparently."

Elijah nodded. "That's a shame; for the girl to lose herself over mere words." Elijah said, trying to feign indifference towards the girl in question.

"She did seem very desperate to get it." Rebekah commented, resting her body against the table with the support of her arms, thinking about the damn, spitfire girl.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's probably the last of her kind, meaning no one else knows her destiny—a destiny she's trying to control by learning of what is needed to be done to turn light or dark." Klaus said with yet another drink in his hand and a wistful smile on his face, thinking back to Fia and the fire in her eyes.

Elijah said nothing to his brother's words or the expression on his face. He could just image her angered screams as if he could hear them in the far distance. He was so tempted to find her and ease her frustration with his knowledge, to just find her and wrap her in his arms to comfort her. However, it was too early for them to meet again. He was going to have to wait longer to be reunited—as is she. Though, in due time, Elijah knew they would be joined together again, him and her, the prefect couple. With her magnificent power, they could be together forever, no one would be able to touch them or ruin their love…

* * *

**Fia's POV**

"And that's all he knew, Stefan. He doesn't know any more than I did at that point." I sighed sitting on my bed with Stefan's head resting in my lap. "All I want to know is what I have to do to… to get rid of that darker side of me. I don't like it and I don't want it."

Stefan nodded, understanding me because of his "Ripper" side. Even though he was more aware of what he did, it still seemed like a blur to him when he gazed back. He understood what had been done, where I could only remember the big things, not the small details. And we would both want that part of us to be gone forever. Sadly, he didn't have the same chance I did.

"What if you became a vampire? Wouldn't you lose all your powers like a witch?" A voice asked by the door.

I turned back to see that it was Damon who asked the question and had entered the room, leaning against my doorway. He was _exactly_ like Stefan had described him, except sexier, much sexier. He was a major shit disturber though; at least that I could tell.

I groaned, dropping my head before lifting it again to stare at Damon tiredly, and seeing that his eyes were already on me. "How many times to I have to say it? I. Am not. Anything like a witch." I spelt it out for him, as if I was talking to a five year old.

"Easy there," Stefan said calming me, with a hand on my shoulder. "It was a good question. Witches lose their connection to magic and the basic principles are there Fia, he wasn't inferring that you were a witch by any means."

I shrugged, rolling my anger away with a flick of the wrist. "I honestly don't know. It would be nice to get rid of it all… but then again, I would miss feeling the magic following through me. To just be… empty… Now, that sounds depressing."

"Oh please," Damon said pushing off the doorframe, walking towards Stefan and me lying on the bed. "You'd still have magic through you, just a different type of magic."

I ignored him and his piercing blue eyes, turning back to my best friend. "I hate to say this, but there is the possibly of me going dark because your kind is technically a force of dark, going completely against nature."

Stefan agreed with me with a nod of his head. "Because we take life and cannot give it back."

I nodded in agreement with Stefan. "There has to be dark and light forces in existence together. It needs to remain balanced, that is the way of nature. Though I do wish there was a way for you to give back for taking away lives." I shuttered at the thought of taking a life. "That would be horrible to take one and not give back somehow."

"Isn't that what your… darker side is though?" Damon asked, almost tepidity as if to not anger me. I could tell he wasn't up to date on Elementals, but he was trying to process it too quickly.

"Yes. My dark side is just that—dark and evil, very dark and very evil.. Unlike me, it won't give back and it won't care what it does or who it hurts. It isn't satisfied until it gets its way it's just completely bloodthirsty." I explained to him.

"What triggers your other side?" Stefan asked me, rolling on his stomach and putting his hand under his chin to look at me.

"The same thing that would trigger vampires to turn their humanity off—uncontrollable emotions, high anger, dark desires, and not wanting to care anymore." I explained. "But I don't know what causes me to change back; I just know how to go dark, not to go back to light."

Stefan thought for a minute, his mind working to solve my puzzle. "Maybe it's because you are the more dominant person compared to your dark side. You could unconsciously and continuously fight for your position and control in your own body."

I nodded slowly. "It makes sense…" I said quietly and laid back in my bed, just annoyed at my continuous questions at what I am. "It's so annoying though; not being able to know everything about who I was. Hell, I didn't even know who my real family was till Isabelle came to me on the reservation a few years back and told me. My whole life has been a mystery to me"

"Wait, Isabelle approached you?" Damon asked shocked at my words. I nodded in response to his question. "Why?" Damon exclaimed, coming closer to me.

I shrugged at that. "Who knows—maybe she likes causing trouble like you do." I said to Damon, smirking and winking at the end of my sentence

Stefan frowned slightly. "No, if Isabelle does anything it's to make her daughters' lives miserable and complicated."

I then rolled on my side, looking at the brothers. "My brain hurts… I just want to go to bed right now." I said, looking at them with a look saying, get gone.

"Is that our invitation to leave?" Stefan asked with a smirk, like the smartass he could be.

I threw a pillow at him with a small smile and as it hit him, he feigned being hurt."Yes, now beat it!" I said playfully.

Stefan slowly got up and sat back down, sitting on my legs, absolutely crushing me. "I don't think I can do that."

I shoved him gently and moved my legs from under his. "You are fully capable of getting up by yourself. You're a grown vampire! Don't make me move you." I said with a mock angry expression on my face.

Stefan chuckled and rolled back up. "Fine, fine. I'm going." He said and grabbed Damon's arm gently. "Come on, Damon, you heard the lady. She's kicking us out." He winked at me as he started to walk out of my room.

Damon started to leave, watching me every moment. There was something in his piercing stare that made my heart beat a little faster than usual. But then, it was probably nothing.

I watched my door close on its own and my lights slowly dimmed themselves. My arms were extended on each side of me as the moon casted light over me. I felt at peace here, in this bed—in this town. My heart found a comfortable rhythm in my chest. I no longer felt a longing—a desire to be anywhere else. This is how I knew I belonged here, in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**R&R please! We do appreciate all your comments and following and all that!**

**Rebekah's outfit thanks to Vanillie will be on my profile!**

** On one last note, school starts in a few days for us... so... don't expect much of an update for a while. I do apologize.**

**-Sin**


End file.
